


Worn out faces

by joans23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joans23/pseuds/joans23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is tired of only getting Jensen's cast-offs, this time he wants the man himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worn out faces

**Author's Note:**

> Because the tangled web that [](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladyscribe**](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/) and [](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/profile)[**brin_bailey**](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/) have woven needed some slash. ;) Title and cut from Mad World - Gary Jules.

Title: Worn out faces  
Author: [](http://joans23.livejournal.com/profile)[**joans23**](http://joans23.livejournal.com/)  
Paring: Jensen Ackles/Zachary Quinto  
Rating: R  
Words: 701  
Summary: Zach is tired of only getting Jensen's cast-offs, this time he wants the man himself.  
Notes: Because the tangled web that [](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladyscribe**](http://theladyscribe.livejournal.com/) and [](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/profile)[**brin_bailey**](http://brin-bailey.livejournal.com/) have woven needed some slash. ;) Title and cut from Mad World - Gary Jules.

As the deafening music vibrates his bones in rhythm to his pounding headache, Zachary curses his agent for the sixteenth time. He knows it's weird to know the exact number, but he's got a thing about keeping count, keeping track of things. He knocks back the shot of whiskey warmed in his hand, the smooth slide down his throat bringing sudden burning tears to his eyes.

Who the hell cares about being seen in public anyway? Quite a few people it seems, if the selection of would be to moderately famous faces currently gyrating on the dance floor are anything to go by.

His shirt, pitch black to match his hair, is too tight, sticking to his sweaty skin and the rising heat of too many bodies crammed into too small a space is making it hard to breathe.

Or maybe it's because of the effort of keeping his gaze away from the man sitting at the other end of the bar, nursing his own drink. He'd swept in just as Zach had settled in, his own black dress shirt hanging loosely on his frame, one button too many undone to be entirely decent. Jensen Ackles, in the flesh. A pair of startling green eyes had swept over him a little too smoothly to deny recognition and he'd been adamantly ignoring Zach ever since.

Zach signals the bartender for a refill and smiles apologetically at the barely dressed starlet attempting to plaster herself to his side. An almost imperceptible shake of his head and she moves on with polite smile. He turns his attention back to Jensen, acutely aware of the heavy weight of his cock against his thigh. He knows it's a bad idea. The man's left enough broken hearts in his wake to dissuade any would be suitor. Zach should know, he's had to help nurse one or two back to health along the way.

But there's just something about him that makes it so easy to want to fall in love with him, to want him to love you back.

Jensen swings his legs off his seat and turns towards the restrooms and that's Zach's signal. He's got a heartbeat to second guess the half brained idea that's been brewing in his head all evening. This could be a really bad idea. Sure, there were rumours about Jensen and his co-star while they were filming that TV show in Canada a few years ago, but it's never been confirmed or denied either way. He could be going home with more than just a bruised ego, but he's already trailing after Jensen, matching him step for step.

The men's room door is still closing and Zach reaches out to catch it before it bangs shut. A firm hand closes around his wrist and pulls him back into the shadows instead.

"What do you want, Quinto?" Jensen's voice is low, a punch to his gut. He rips free from Jensen, tangles his left hand in Jensen's collar and swings them round so Jensen's the one braced against the wall.

"You want to take a swing? Go ahead. I probably deserve it." Jensen sounds tired, resigned.

Zach curls his right into a fist and he can see Jensen's eyes tracking the motion, but he ends up leaning in and kissing him instead, pressing his lips hard against Jensen's softer, fuller ones. Jensen gasps in surprise and Zach uses the opportunity to sink his teeth into Jensen's bottom lip, biting down lightly as he fits his leg between Jensen's.

Jensen grinds down on it almost immediately, the hard length of his dick scorching Zach's skin even through the double layers of their designer jeans. Jensen tangles his hands in Zach's shirt, presses his open mouth against Zach's neck to stifle his loud moan as he comes hot and sticky in his pants.

The mouth on his neck closes in a sloppy kiss and Jensen licks up the length of Zach's neck to suck on his earlobe as he reaches for Zach's belt buckle.

"Not here," Zach whispers, voice wrecked and hardly recognizable to his own ears. He takes Jensen's hand, tangling their fingers together. "Come on, let's go to your place."

~End.


End file.
